


So did She

by Unpaid_Devushka



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, I get dark at night, I'm Sorry, Violence, i don't know where this came from, i wrote this at like 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpaid_Devushka/pseuds/Unpaid_Devushka
Summary: When Ward kidnaps Skye, he doesn’t take her to her father. Instead, he takes her to Whitehall, where she is brainwashed before going through terrigenesis alone. Then, she is sent on her first mission, to prove her loyalty, and there was nothing her old team could do.OrThe one where Skye is brainwashed for Hydra and is forced to kill her teammates.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	So did She

When Ward took her, he promised to take her to meet her father. He promised, and he lied. She wasn’t surprised, she realised, but what she was surprised at was meeting Whitehall. She didn’t think Ward would have allowed it. In his twisted brain, he had some fixation on her, and she didn’t believe they would let them change her. But he did, looking almost giddy as they strapped her to the hard metal chair, attaching electrodes to her. And as she slowly felt herself slip away, no matter how much she struggled, she realised why he seemed so happy. If she was brainwashed, she would be loyal to Hydra. If she was loyal to Hydra, she had no reason to hate him. The last words she heard before her world faded to black, made her blood turn to ice in her veins. She tried to fight it, but she knew that eventually she would lose. Eventually she would be theirs. And eventually, she would be made to kill her team.

They had been looking for her for a month, but they hadn’t found a trace of her anywhere. It was as if she had erased herself again, and that worried Coulson. He didn’t know anyone who could do that besides her, but he didn’t believe she would do that. So when she turned up one day, beaten and bloody as they were refueling, they couldn’t believe their eyes. May muttered something to him about it being too good to be true, but he ignored her. Soon, he would realise that he shouldn’t have.

May was the first one Daisy targeted. It made sense, she was the most experienced, she was in control of the plane. No one else was able to fly, besides her, not that they knew that. So, after Simmons had bandaged up the wounds she had never felt – something else Whitehall had done to her – she snuck up to the cockpit. Peering in, she noticed the plane was on auto pilot, so May must have been in the connecting bunk, and when she disabled the alarms and opened the door, her suspicions were confirmed. It was almost too easy, and she had almost been looking forward to the fight. But she had been ordered to get it done as quickly as possible, and some part of her, a part she didn’t recognise, was screaming at her. When the others felt the tremors that shook the bus, they wrote it off as turbulence. None suspected that their pilot had just taken her last breath.

Fitz was next. Neither him nor Simmons could fight, but she came across him as he climbed up the stairs from the cargo hold. He babbled on for a moment, before stopping as he noticed the blank expression on her face, and the small splatter of blood on her shirt. He tried to back away, but that only led him to walk into the railing, the only thing between him and a large drop the thin metal. Daisy lifted her hand to his chest, sending waves of vibrations out despite his shock, and his begging and pleading. Daisy stopped for a moment, having felt his ribs break, and he seemed to slump in relief. Daisy smirked, and flicked her hand out, sending him tumbling backwards. He landed with a thud and a sickening crunch, and when she looked over the side, she watched as blood leaked from the corner of his mouth, his eyes wide as he tried desperately to pull in a breath. Within a few short seconds, the light behind his eyes dimmed, and he stared blankly up at her, neck twisted unnaturally and ribs piercing his lungs. Then, there was two.

Simmons heard a thud outside the lab, and picked up her tablet, reading as she opened the doors. That was her first mistake. She didn’t notice as Daisy jumped over the railing, landing behind her silently as she exited the lab. She looked up then, or more specifically, down. The tablet fell from her hands, hands which shook as she covered her mouth. Hands fluttering uselessly, she dropped to her knees beside his body. Her second mistake. Daisy stepped forward, purposefully squeaking her boot on the floor. Simmons looked up at her, and burst into sobs, turning away from Daisy to face Fitz again. That was her final mistake. Daisy lashed out, kicking her in the side, and in doing so moving her away from the body. Daisy did what she was told, offering her a place in Hydra. Of course, Simmons refused, still sobbing, and trying to get Skye to come back. But Skye didn’t exist anymore, Hydra had killed her. So, as Daisy advanced on Simmons, who was trying to crawl away, she shoved down the soft crying in the back of her mind, building up a brick wall between them. Because Skye didn’t exist anymore, Daisy followed orders. So when she reached out and snapped Simmons neck, she felt ignored the way her heart stuttered for a moment.

Coulson was the last to go. She had been ordered to make it cruel, so she did. She waited for him to find their bodies. She knew when he found them, all having been placed in the cargo bay, as he went racing for her, trying to warn her that there was someone on the bus, but when she stared at him silently, she watched as understanding dawned on his face. He never fought her. He begged, pleaded, and tried to reason, but he never struck her. His last words were that he forgave her, and once he died, so did Skye.


End file.
